Fate
by B-LightWalker
Summary: A 're-telling' of the events that happened pre-Breath of the Wild. (female/fem/rule63 Link. Spelled Lynk, pronounced Link. Note: will be rewritten & renamed 100 Years Ago. New note in chapter one. *spoilers*)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

 **6/30/2018 NEW, new extra note: I completed the Champions' Ballad DLC. I can start rewriting _Fate,_ but it will take a while. The new story will be named _100 Years Ago_. This story will stay up but it may be deleted once _100 Years Ago_ is finished or gets to a certain point. _100 Years Ago_ will be its own story, and will have more backstory, characters, and spoilers.**

* * *

Lynk's P.O.V.

I always wondered why I was given such high positions despite my age. For Dins sake, I'm going to turn 17 in a little more than a week and, like it has been for the last couple of months, I can't sleep. My mind is always racing. Constantly switching between all the nightmares I've been having recently and why my life is the way it is.

When I was just the young age of 10 I started training to become a knight. (All blame and thanks going to Father.) When I was 12 I became a knight and didn't expect it to go higher than that, mainly because I was too young to become a knight in the first place. Life then decided to prove me wrong, when I was only 14, by having me appointed royal guard. Then, when I was 15 I was made captain of Princess Zelda's personal guard, which is basically an eighth of the royal army. Goddesses, I'm so young compared to the other knights. It doesn't make any sense. Every time I think about it I kind of wish Mom raised me among the Sheikah, instead of Dad among knights.

I was then drawn out of my thoughts by the wondrous hues of blues, purples, reds, and so on devouring the walls of the royal guard chamber and noted how early it was. I'm guessing it's about 6 and change into my armor.

Most of the knights left for the dining hall for breakfast while some stayed behind to finish getting dressed or polish their weapon of choice. I grabbed a book and flipped through the pages to find where I left off. I read until Captain came to gather the rest of us. I put all my belts on, sheathed my sword, and followed the rest of the knights to the training grounds. After training and dinner we gathered at the stables, as ordered by Captain.

"Soldiers," Captain called out."We are going to the Military Training Camp near the Lost Woods for a test of wits and endurance." This was followed by several light groans, probably making Captain grateful there were only about 30 royal guards."Regardless of your complaints, I need you to pack immediately. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." All of us shouted.

"Good. Now, go."

We left and headed for the barracks. We started packing and most of the knights talked about the trip. I just listened. I declared the day done started to lay down ready to sleep, but, obviously, prepared for insomnia.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lynk?" A knight asked. I lifted my head to signal my presence."Lynk, Cap'n needs ya."

I nodded and walked away. I knocked on the door Captain's quarters and a muffled 'come in' answered me. I entered the room and paused when I saw Captain, who just noticed me.

"Lynk, you came earlier than I expected. Well, regardless, we need to talk about your… habits, if you will."

My body tensed, but my expression remained the same, neutral and unreadable. At least, I hope it did.

"Some of the other knights noticed that you haven't been sleeping or eating properly, and they're very concerned. Some because they were good friends with your parents and others because you're their captain. Lynk, you can't forget that you're still young and growing. You need your sleep and your food. You can't deprive yourself of these necessities. That, and a knight can't perform properly without them, and I don't need the king tearing up my behind because one of his best knights under my command can't do the basics properly. Now, I want you to get some sleep and eat at every mealtime we have tomorrow, understand?"

I nodded, even though I could only promise the second part of the deal.

"Good." He then gave me a sympathetic look and continued."I know you hate this, trust me, you don't even have to say it."

I pursed my lips to prevent a scoff or some nasty response. I know he's making fun of one of the many nicknames the gossip mongers gave me. One being 'Queen Mute.' Not that I hated it, because if silence was a personality trait I would be the 'proud' owner of that title, but it was irritating.

"I promised your parents that, should anything happen to them, I would make sure you were okay and raised properly. Besides, if I had a daughter and she acted the way you did I would be concerned, so I'm just keeping my promise. You're dismissed."

When I made it back to the barracks I sunk into my bed and whimpered lightly. Sleep was the last thing I wanted ever since I started getting those goddess-forsaken nightmares. They were graphic. And mainly showed me dying in some horrific and excruciatingly painful way. They haunt me and sometimes became the only thing I focus on. They're also responsible for my deteriorating sleeping and eating habits. I let out a huff of air, said a quick prayer and curled up under the blankets, hoping I could get one decent night of sleep.

To be honest, I was surprised to see I wasn't the only one waking up. Sure, I was up most of the night but sleep is sleep, so I don't care. I said my thanks to the Golden Goddesses, got dressed, and joined the rest of the knights for breakfast. I have a feeling most were surprised I came. My eating habits were taking a turn for the worst the last few months, and most of the time I found myself going a few days without eating. Once, I didn't eat for a whole week! But anyone who knew me well knew I was a glutton before this whole nightmare ordeal. When I went into the dining hall I took an apple and some chickaloo tree nuts. I knew it wasn't much, but despite the small amount it felt nice to have something in my stomach.

We all gathered at the stables with our gear and some of us got horses. Fortunately, I was one of the knights that got a horse, which I proudly named 'Epona.' We started heading towards the training camp right away, stopping only to have lunch, dinner, and to set up camp for the night. When we made it to the training camp it was late. The captain for the camp decided we would have dinner and rest for the night and that training was going to start tomorrow morning.

Training went well for the most part and we were planning on leaving tomorrow morning. It was the last dinner and night at camp and most knights were settled down in their beds. I, however, was busy polishing off my sword. I carefully dragged the rag against the gleaming surface and sheathed the sword. I placed it by my bed and sunk into the mattress and started staring out the window.

I continued to daydream until my concentration was broken by the sound of a woman's voice. I twisted towards the sound and saw, what I believed, was a young woman's body. She possessed a neutral expression and was draped in blue and purple and floated a few inches above the ground. I shifted my weight and jumped quietly off the bed. When I took one step towards her she floated backwards and when her back hit the door she disappeared in a ring of soft purple.

I quietly opened the door and looked around to make sure neither captains were awake. They weren't. I closed the door behind me and tried to find the woman in purple but instead I saw a woman with long blonde hair and clothed in white who also floated above the ground. As much as I wanted to search for the woman in blue and purple I followed the woman in white. I walked carefully through the hallways and found the exit. She did the same process as the previous woman but disappeared in white instead.

Okay, you know what? This only happened twice yet I'm sick of this already. Oh, well. If complaining actually did something I wouldn't even be here. I sighed and continued my pursuit. I left the camp and shuddered. The night had turned cold. I saw another woman, this time she was clothed in green with red hugging her waist. She was the hardest to see because of all the green in the area but I became grateful that she had that scarlet sash. I followed her into Minish Woods but paused at the entrance of the Lost Woods. The Lost Woods? Is she crazy or trying to kill me? Mom told me that those who enter the Lost Woods don't come back. I mean, I can always turn back but there's a problem: I don't want to turn back. I want to keep going. I clenched my fists and followed her. I guess I should've hated this place but it felt welcoming, in a twisted sort of way. Although losing track of her was my main problem, I still made it through with ease.

I smiled when I made it through but didn't expect what was waiting for me on the other side. First, the woman disappeared, and second, there were a bunch of small creatures made of wood, with their faces covered with large leaves. Koroks. And lots of them. Then that must mean I'm in Korok Forest. Home of the legendary sword that seals the darkness. Then I saw it…

The Master Sword.

I must've been hypnotized because next thing I knew I was standing right in front of it. I looked up at the gigantic tree in front of me. The Great Deku Tree.

"Well, well." He said."What do we have here? A Hylian? It's been awhile since I've seen one of your kin. But if you are here to take hold of the sword before you then I must warn you to take extreme caution. The Master Sword stands as a test to anyone who would dare attempt to possess it. As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not… If you sought to free the sword in any sort of weakened state, you would surely lose your life where you stand. Best of luck, young one… "

Nothing he said fazed me, I was too distracted by the sword. I almost grabbed the hilt but he continued.

"The sword cares not for your physical might. It is moved by what lies within. It cuts through bravado and superficial enhancements. Only true strength can draw it from its resting place. The only way to know if you have what it takes...is to try."

Almost the exact moment he finished my hands gripped the hilt. At that moment I felt pain rip through my body. I continued and almost started to regret my decision but that was immediately replaced with confidence. I pressed on and in a matter of minutes I lifted it out of the pedestal. I was left panting and drained. I somehow sheathed the sword and fell to the ground. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep, and I've never felt that desire more in my life than today. My nails scraped against the stone beneath me. I heard muffled voices, then felt something tugging at my shirt. I slowly rose to my feet and followed the tugging to a pile of leaves. Then I collapsed.

I groaned and sat up. I had absolutely no idea where I was. I looked around but nothing rang a bell. How in Nayru did I get here? Y'know, wherever 'here' is. My mind and memory was hazy and I stood up and started leaving from wherever I was. I mumbled when I entered a dark forest, with creepy trees, and mist in contrast to the bright green, healthy forest I was just in. I stumbled through the forest and covered my eyes when I saw sunlight. Then I heard two voices but I couldn't recognize them. Goddesses, I'm tired.

"She couldn't have gone that far, could she? And even if she did wouldn't the stable owner have seen her."

"Unless she took the scenic route."

"I _Hylia_ doubt that."

"Ignoring that pun. Look! There she is!"

"Lynk!"

I then felt a pair of hands on my arms.

"What in Hyrule happened to you?! And-"

"Sweet Din, Nayru above...is that what I think it is?"

"The Master Sword."

"We're leaving for Hyrule Castle, immediately. His Majesty must learn that we have found Hyrule's Hylian Champion."

* * *

 **Uh, just some small notes. Some chapters will be short and others will be long because, depending on the cut scene I'm working with, there may or may not be much to work with.**


	2. Subdued Ceremony

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

After meeting with the Champions, I left to research the ancient technology, but nothing of note came of my research. The return of Ganon looms—a dark force taunting us from afar. I must learn all I can about the relics so we can stop him. If the fortune-teller's prophecy is to be believed, there isn't much time left... Ah, but turning over these thoughts in my head puts me ill at ease. I suppose I should turn in for the night.

P.S. Tomorrow my father is assigning HER as my appointed knight...

* * *

Lynk walked quietly from the sanctum and to the stables. King Rhoam just made her Princess Zelda's appointed knight and now she needed to meet with the princess and the Champions to be declared an official Champion of Hyrule. She saddled Epona and rode towards the Sacred Grounds.

She arrived and put Epona to a stop a few feet away from Zelda's own horse, Amulet. She walked into the midst of a conversation and when they noticed she arrived she felt the tension build immensely. She saw each Champion from each region and listed them, one of the many habits she did when stressed.

Mipha, Princess of the Zora and Zora Champion. Lynk mused. I used to visit Zora's Domain sometimes when I was younger and she and her brother would always hang around. Unfortunately, we didn't get to hang out as much as I would've liked. I don't remember much about her, but she's very kind and quiet. Revali, a great Rito warrior and Rito Champion. I don't know much about him. Daruk, boss of the Gorons and Goron Champion. I don't know much about him either. And last, but not least, Urbosa, Chief of the Gerudo and Gerudo Champion. I remember Urbosa slightly more than I remember Mipha. She's smart, funny, and head-strong.

Zelda walked in front of Lynk, who lowered herself to one knee. She closed her eyes, no need to distract herself. Zelda took a breath, extended her hand and began the ceremony.

"Heroine of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness… You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity. And have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia. Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight… The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Heroine. We pray for your protection...and we hope that-that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one." She let her arm fall and sighed before hesitantly raising her hand again and continuing.

Daruk rubbed his head awkwardly."Gee, this is uplifting… She's making it sound like we already lost."

Revali sneered."Wasn't this your idea? You're the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and nonsense we could muster!"

Daruk shrugged.

Revali continued."And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I'm on the same page as the princess regarding...this girl. Not to mention, she's a bimbo." He hissed quietly.

It was at that time Urbosa intervened."Oh, give it a rest. And that's rude, what is wrong with you?"

Daruk and Mipha gave her a weird look because they didn't hear him say anything wrong...in a way.

"So you're not saying I'm wrong?"

"I'm also not saying you're right. Besides, that vai-uh, girl is a living reminder of the princess' own failures. Well, at least that's how the princess sees her."

They all watched as Zelda finished and Lynk rose to her feet. Zelda walked past her and mounted Amulet, waved her goodbye to the Champions, and started heading towards the road and Lynk followed suit. The duo made their way to the Royal Ancient Lab, which was surrounded by inactive Guardians. And if a Guardian was active it wouldn't be for long. They stayed there, studying them for the rest of the day with Impa, Purah, Robbie, and other Sheikah, some of which seemed to know Lynk because they greeted and congratulated her.

Once it was time to leave Zelda never felt more relieved in her life. It was only half a day with this girl yet she already felt her anxiety growing. Lynk's gaze weighed heavily on her and she felt like that she was going to be crushed by it. When they made it to the stables she boarded Amulet as quickly as she could and left, not even bothering to turn back to Lynk.


	3. Revali's Flap

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Revali's P.O.V.

It was so early in the morning when they came and I can only imagine how long the trip from the castle to Rito Village was for the princess. Her bimbo knight however, I honestly couldn't care less what happened to her. In fact, I'm hoping she got hurt by a bokoblin or a chuchu, just to prove how unworthy she is. The princess despises her and so do I. I mean, what's so special about a sword if so many people have used it before her? It lost its creativity and purpose. Therefore, so did the purpose of having a champion for it.

I saw two figures dressed in blue heading towards the flight dock where a fellow Rito was waiting to take the princess up to Vah Medoh. The one I figured was Princess Zelda turned towards Lynk and was probably giving her an order because she turned and left in the direction of the Slippery Falcon, the general store. Zelda carefully climbed onto the back of the Rito and I watched them ascend towards my Divine Beast. I followed because I was supposed to help her with something, even though I really wanted to see what her bimbo knight was doing.

However, calling Lynk this reminded me about what Urbosa said to me during and after the ceremony. She asked what was wrong with me and I didn't exactly answer her question. Well, even though I'll never answer her question one on one, it is quite easy for even the most simple minded to see that I am perfectly sane and that nothing is wrong with me. But, regarding to Urbosa and her threat, I suppose I could quit calling Lynk this… But it won't change the fact that it's true.

All conversation and threat-wise matters aside, I wasn't being held by the princess as long as I thought I would. When she told me she was just going to be checking some basic things for the next couple of hours I almost flew off without properly excusing myself. I acted accordingly and flew off like a gentleman.

I saw Lynk sitting with some of the fledglings at the other flight dock. Some played with her long hair, some marveled over that worthless sword of hers and some sang village songs in an attempt to entertain her. I couldn't tell if she was actually enjoying herself or just killing time in any mean possible until Zelda came back, but I didn't care. I wanted to confront her but I couldn't. Not in front of everyone at least. I need her to be isolated. As much as I hated it, I maintained my distance and busied myself with bow practice, not that I needed it.

It was around noon and I saw her. Completely alone on the flight dock. Her hair was in a braid and flowers decorated it. She was close to the edge and a few wrong moves could easily cause her death, but she didn't seem worried at all. She must have been watching Vah Medoh, which was flying overhead, because I was able to take my chance quite easily by swooping down underneath the platform and creating my famous updraft from right underneath her. I heard a small, yet satisfying, gasp and when I shot up in the air I saw her take some steps back on the platform. I saw there was a pair of Rito on the stairs but they would be too far to hear our conversation. I wish I could be amused by her expression but it was rather hard to read it from so high up. And even when I dropped down onto the railing I couldn't read it. Din, can't she make this a little fun? A smug smile tugged my beak though as I started our conversation.

"Oh, I must apologize. You were so close to the edge I thought you were a Rito looking for a boost. But I was wrong. It was only a Hylian who was far too close to the edge. But you must admit my ability is impressive, I know. Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar. It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of ariel techniques, even among the Rito. With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon." I dropped down from the railing and placed both wings behind my back."Now then, my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note… "

I circled around her as I spoke and eyed her, hoping to get some kind of reaction. Her facial expression was mostly neutral but I believe it held a small hint of annoyance, anger, and competitiveness. Now a competition would be interesting.

"But let's not-pardon me for being so blunt-let's not forget the fact that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back. I mean, it's just...asinine. Unless...you think you can prove me wrong? Maybe we should just settle this one on one? But where…? Oh, I know! How about up there?!"

I extended my wing towards Vah Medoh and her gaze followed. She couldn't get up there unless me, or another Rito, gave her a ride and the day that happened would be the day I was dead. Which wouldn't happen for a while since we Rito have long lifespans.

"Oh, you must pardon me. I forget you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!" I turned, letting my back face her and created an updraft. I heard a muffled yelp as wind rushed past my ears and shot up into the air. As I flew to Vah Medoh I turned and bellowed."Good luck sealing the darkness!"

To be honest, that was entertaining and irritating. Being in her presence was annoying because she was so quiet, but mocking her while she remained silent and didn't do anything about it made it enjoyable. I kinda hope I get to spend more time with her. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to make her snap. I landed on Vah Medoh and saw Zelda still poking around. I wanted to mention how unbearable her knight was since I knew she loathed her, but decided against it. She would probably deny it. It was evening when she finished and I took her down to where her knight was waiting. She was back near the edge and when she noticed us she walked towards us. We landed and saw her holding the flowers. The braid that used to be in her hair was gone and her ponytail was crinkled. Zelda seemed curious about what happened but not enough to ask. But if she asked me I would gladly tell her because her knight wouldn't say anything.

"Um, Lynk, can you rent us two beds at the inn?" Zelda asked. Lynk nodded and walked to Swallow's Roost. She then turned towards me."Is there any other trouble you're having with your Divine Beast?"

"No. But I'll tell you if I find anything."

"Alright. Well, I'll guess I'll be turning in for the night. Good night, Revali."

"Good night, Your Majesty."

I watched Zelda meet up with Lynk in the inn. It was then I decided to turn in myself. I walked to my home and turned in for the night.


	4. Resolve and Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V.

I despise Lynk, and Father knows that well. Unlike me, she actually has the ability to fulfill her destiny. All with just pulling out a sword. But here I am, working my butt off to unlock this stupid sealing power, that I have worked on activating for years!

When I was with Lynk at the castle or in front of anyone, I made sure to act mature and to not show my hatred or anger. I didn't need the gossip mongers to know. But once we left the castle grounds and were no longer along the common pathway I sometimes turned cold and made sure she felt every pain I did whenever I thought about my sealing power or her cursed sword. I scolded her constantly, and once even went as low as to mocking her. I absolutely hated this arrangement of ours and made sure she knew it. But I guess there is one thing I liked about this arrangement; I can freely talk about my research without fearing judgement or getting cut off, unlike with Father. He is either too distracted and tells me to wait or scolds me for not focusing on my prayers.

Lynk and I left, on foot, from the castle and were taking the scenic route to Death Mountain. As of right now we were walking by Lake Kolomo while I continuously ranted on about our destination and stared at the Sheikah Slate. It was distracting but not distracting enough for me to forget about the weight of her gaze.

"From here, we'll make our way to Goron City. Then, we'll need some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible. He's figured out how to get it to move… However, it's apparent that we still have much more to learn. But to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people… That means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage. These Divine Beasts...so much we don't know… But if we want to turn back the Calamity Ganon, they're our best hope."

I then started to falter in my step. After a moment I just stopped completely and I heard Lynk's footsteps end as well. I wonder if she has heard the voice the Master Sword is rumored to possess. I also wonder what she thinks of me. Does she despise me for being so cold? Or could she not have cared less? I wanted to ask but she hasn't talked to me once during this whole endeavor. Actually, I'm not sure if she can. Well, you never know until you try. I twisted my head in her direction and opened my mouth to ask what she thinks of me but quickly replace it with another question.

"Tell me the truth… How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on you back? Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet...hero?"

No answer.

I'm not sure whether I shouldn't be surprised or if I should be offended. I sighed and turned towards the Twin Peaks. I took a picture and turned back along our pathway. The rest of the day was lost in silence. I couldn't shake off her gaze and it was starting to make me anxious. I marked all the areas we traveled to and past during the trip to Goron City. When we made it to Rollin' Inn I was glad. Traveling on foot is harder than I previously thought. This whole trip was done on foot, which was my bad, but I have been more grateful to be stuck somewhere for more than one day. Tomorrow I will meet up with Daruk about his Divine Beast.

* * *

I set out for Goron City today to make some adjustments to Divine Beast Vah Rudania. I still recall feeling her eyes on me as I walked ahead. The feeling stayed with me so long, I grew anxious and weary. It is the same feeling I've felt before in her company... And still, not a word passes her lips. I never know what she's thinking! It makes my imagination run wild, guessing at what she is thinking but will not say. What does the girl chosen by the sword that seals the darkness think of me? Will I ever truly know? Then, I suppose it's simple. A daughter of Hyrule's royal family yet unable to use sealing magic... She must despise me.


	5. Daruk's Mettle

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Daruk's P.O.V.

I saw Lynk and Zelda and immediately went over to them. The princess was here to check on Vah Rudania and make it easier to handle. Which would useful against that pain in the crag, Ganon. We went to Vah Rudania and the princess got to work.

"Okay, I believe I fixed the movement problem." Zelda said."Daruk, Lynk, can you two go outside to observe?"

"Of course! Come on, Lynk."

"Oh, and keep steering it around the mountain, even if you don't have trouble. I want to make sure any other adjustments I make don't affect that."

I led the way to the top of my Divine Beast and grinned when I could control it with ease."Yeah!" I bellowed."I think I'm finally getting the hang of controlling this Divine Beast!" I then made Vah Rudania let out a low roar."I'll tell you what...sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around." I stretched and turned to Lynk."Let those other Champions know, they better eat their gravel if they wanna catch up with Daruk."

I turned my gaze to the mountain. Death Mountain, the rolling grounds, and the other mountains decorating Eldin. It's been awhile since I've been to some of them.

"Speaking of which, can you believe this view? Just look at all those delectable rocks sprinkled on those mountains… Mighty tasty. I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing...but mark my words, I'll protect this land of ours to the death! Right, sister?" I hit her back with much more force than originally attempted and sent her to the ground. She struggled to her feet but other than that she seemed fine."Hey, by the way...congrats on becoming the princess's appointed knight. That's a really big deal! Protecting the king's daughter… No pressure!" I put my hand on her back, much lighter than last time."Seriously, though. The princess is a strong personality-so strong she can't quite see the range for the peaks. Remember that and you'll be fine. What the-?!"

The ground started to shake lightly and then with more force. Lynk stumbled as she tried to keep her footing. I heard crashing and Lynk gasp as she ducked and covered her face. I spun around and saw large boulders hurdling down the mountain. When the one coming straight at us was close enough I let out my famous battle cry, activated my protection and the rock shattered into pieces. I turned and saw Lynk standing back up and giving me a slightly worried look.

"All right, so what was I saying… " My mind drifted back to what just happened."That was a little strange… As far as I know, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades. But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down a bunch of boulders that size, then-Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Those boulders were huge. Does that mean that Death Mountain will erupt soon? As of right now, Death Mountain is hot, but not enough for people to require any protective gear. But if it does erupt, the temperature will rise drastically. I was about to continue with my silent ranting about all the consequences, but it was at that point that Princess Zelda came running towards us.

"I heard a loud noise. Are you two alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're alright. We just had a small incident with some boulders."

"Are you sure? From what I heard, that was no small incident. But I suppose everything is fine if no one is harmed. Do you still wish to pilot Rudania or do you want to come inside?"

"We're fine."

"If you say so." With that said she walked back inside Rudania.

The rest of the day went without any trouble but I was still wary. Lynk kept looking my way as if to make sure I'm sane. I mean, we did nearly get killed by rocks so I don't blame her. When night fell Lynk and Zelda left to the inn. I was about to hit the hay myself but went to a mountain that wasn't too far from Goron City.

Now...back to Death Mountain…


	6. Zelda's Resentment

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V.

I walked quietly to the stables and mounted my horse, Amulet. Hopefully, under the cover of darkness I would be able to sneak out. I was careful riding out. I don't need attention being drawn to me. I looked at the map containing all the shrines we've found so far and left Castle Town through the west exit. There is a shrine near the Ancient Columns just past the Great Tabantha Bridge, and that is my destination. I made it to the shrine by noon and quickly took a picture and went to work.

After an hour or two, I bent down by the pedestal and traced my hand lightly over it. I stood back up and sighed as I placed the Sheikah Slate on the design for probably the thousandth time. I don't think I'm doing this correctly.

"Nothing. Just as I thought." My gaze went over the shrine's design."Hmm… It appears that this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword's chosen one. But designs can always be worked, at least I hope. How do I get inside…? I need to activate it somehow."

I gasped when I heard neighing and the sound of galloping hooves. I turned and saw Lynk on her horse. I growled and my grip on the Sheikah Slate tightened as she stopped her horse, jumped off and came jogging up to me. Why can't she just leave me alone? I don't need help. But, unlike me, she can actually do what she's supposed to. Nonsense. I don't need her judgement, her silence or that 'protective' gaze of hers. I hooked the Sheikah Slate and started walking to her. She stopped when she noticed I was coming her way. This is the last time I'm going to tell her leave me alone. If she doesn't I'm talking to Father right away, and he will listen to me.

"I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort." I hissed.

If she bothered acting like a normal person she would probably be giving me some dumbfounded look. But her expression didn't change and she didn't say anything. I'm not sure if she's playing the world's longest silent game or if she's just mute. I really am starting to think she is. I placed my hands on my hips and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get rid of my ever-growing rage.

"It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own." I locked eyes with her."I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king's orders. Return to the castle." I started walking to Amulet."And tell that to my father, please." I heard her footsteps following mine. I'm done. I can't take this anymore. I turned to her and screamed."And stop following me!"

I looked at her for a few more seconds and saw what was barely confusion. Oh, Goddesses, why did I do that? I sighed, turned on my heel and mounted Amulet while she mounted her own horse. I started the slow and agonizing trip back to the castle. I want to go to another shrine or perhaps find more subjects for the Hyrule Compendium, but I don't believe that would be a wise choice. I've made a mess today. Father will give me a good scolding when I get back.

* * *

I said something awful to her today... My research was going nowhere. I was feeling depressed, and I had told her repeatedly not to accompany me. But she did anyway, as she always does, and so I yelled at her without restraint. She seemed confused by my anger. I feel terribly guilty...and that guilt only makes me more agitated then I was before.

* * *

 **RWBYSTRQ: Thank you. And don't worry I have practically the whole story planned out.**


	7. Urbosa's Hand

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Urbosa's P.O.V.

I saw Princess Zelda enter Gerudo Town, but no Lynk. Sweet Din. I know Zelda isn't that fond of her, but I never knew she would be brave enough to sneak out of the castle. She made her way to the palace.

"I've come for a quick review over Naboris and to see some of the wildlife." She said."If that is okay with you, of course."

"Yes, it's fine." I answered."Just grab some chilly elixirs and we'll be on our way." Once she left I leaned towards one of the soldiers."Send a messenger to Hyrule Castle. Tell them that the princess is here."

It was a long and adventurous day with Zelda. To be honest, between the sandstorms and purposefully going after a molduga, I don't know why I agreed. But I'm glad I did, you know, including every part but those.

When she finished the inspection on Naboris I noticed Zelda looked tired. I found a carpet, some pillows, a lamp, my Thunder Helm and set them up on one of the flat platforms outside Naboris. The sun was setting and Lynk should be nearby. When about, what I'm guessing, an hour passed Zelda had been asleep for a while and I finally heard footsteps. I turned my head to Lynk.

"Ah, well...you certainly got here fast. I should have expected as much, from the princess's own appointed knight. She was out on a survey all day today. Still as the sands now… So…? Spill it, vai. Have the two of you been getting along all right?" She gazed at the floor."It's OK… I know. Your silence speaks volumes." I turned my attention back to Zelda."She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back. It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny. Don't worry, it's not like you carry blame in any of this. It's unfortunate. She's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication… She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it… That's the motivation driving her research. I'd be doing the same thing. She really is quite...special." I brushed a strand of Zelda's hair back in place and looked at Lynk."You be sure to protect her with your life. It's quite the honor. The night brings a chill… It's probably time we take her in."

I looked at the desert, noting the moon, the shifting sands, how calm it was. I put a hand on my chin as a devious smile replaced a thoughtful gaze. I think I should fix that.

"Or… " And as if she read my mind, Lynk placed a hand on my shoulder and shook her head. Her unwillingness only made my smile grow more and I focused on a sandy plain. I snapped my finger and a loud boom followed the lighting strike. Then according to plan, Zelda woke up with a yelp. Terror masked her face as she frantically looked around for the source of the sound. This worked out even better than I thought.

"Urbosa! What was that?! Did you feel that?!" She paused as she finally acknowledged Lynk's presence."Wait, what-how did you-what are you doing here?!"

I then threw my head back in laughter. Oh, this was glorious!

"Wh-what's so funny? Can someone please tell me what's going on? Urbosa? Lynk?! Someone?!"

My laughter died down."Oh, it's nothing important."

"Nothing important? Well, clearly it is. Sorry, for asking." Sarcasm stained her voice.

"Trust me. It truly is nothing. Now, let's get back to Gerudo Town."

"Hmm… I-I suppose we should." She grabbed the slate and hooked it. And with that done we left. I'm surprised Lynk didn't laugh though. She would've laughed if she was still a vehvi, which she technically still is, but still.

When we made it back to town I made sure the duo got the bests beds possible for their long journey to the castle tomorrow. I was glad to be reunited with my daughter and turned in for the night.


	8. Blades of the Yiga

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V.

"I guess I'll be going now. Lynk is at Kara Kara Bazaar right?" I asked Urbosa for the last time. She nodded."What is she doing there?"

"Said she going to purchase some hydromelons for the trip."

"Makes sense. Well, good-bye Urbosa."

"Bye."

I moaned lightly as the desert heat started to get to me. Kara Kara Bazaar, Kara Kara Bazaar. It's not that far. Just stay along the path and you'll be fine. I kept repeating this to myself as my feet hit the sandstone-like pathway. Din, can you explain to me why you decided it would be a good idea to make a desert? I heard a sound and paused. It was nothing, Zelda. You're hearing things. I continued and finally saw the bazaar. I heard another sound and took out the Sheikah Slate. I used the scope and saw a figure dressed in black and red. It seemed to be coming closer… Because it was. A Yiga. It's a Yiga!

I broke into a run towards the bazaar. Hopefully someone will be able to help me there. Where's Lynk when I need her the most? I kept running towards the bazaar and noticed that it looked empty. But if there really is no one there does that mean Lynk went back to Geruo Town? No. She wouldn't have. I would've met her on the pathway if she did. Oh, sweet Nayru, I need your protection.

I continued my marathon but I started to feel tired. My panting growing more forceful as I ran. I can't keep this up for long. I glanced back quickly to see if the Yiga was still there and he was. I faced forwards once more and stumbled but kept it up. Two more Yiga jumped out from behind some large rocks. Of course, an ambush. This one forced me to the bazaar and the other two were waiting. The bazaar. It's so close, yet it was empty. They must've known it was. What if they got Lynk? Is that why she's not here?

I halted to a stop and turned around. The single Yiga was still there and waiting for me. I yelped as I tripped over my own feet and fell on my bottom. I scooted backwards and looked at what was going on around me. Three Yiga Clan members versus a princess who is completely incapable of protecting herself and her knight who is possibly dead…

Holy, Farore… I'm gonna die.

I saw the one that pushed me to the ambush come closer, taunting me by twirling the sickle in his hand. Was he the one going to kill me? Time seemed to slow down as he raised his weapon. I screamed and squeezed my eyes shut. Next thing I know, I hear a short female war cry as the sound of metal colliding with metal begins ringing in my ears, followed by a hollow thud. I forced myself to open my eyes and gasped when I saw Lynk standing in front of me. So she was alive, the Yiga didn't get her. Thank Hylia. She kept her position in front of me and raised the Master Sword in a threatening way, making the other hesitant to attack. She then gripped the hilt with both hands and took a firm step forward. They read her message loud and clear and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. A quiet sigh escaped her mouth.

She sheathed the sword and turned to me. I've never seen more distress-or emotion-on her face before, even though it wasn't much. Although this would be the perfect reason to get her fired, because I was nearly killed by Yiga, I couldn't bear the thought of causing her pain anymore. She just saved me. Getting her fired would be a terrible way of saying I'm grateful. And I don't even know where to start with showing how grateful I am. She helped me to my feet, gave me a chilly elixir and the rest of the journey was lost in me meddling on how to properly apologize and thank her.

* * *

I am unsure how to put today's events into words. Words so often evade me lately, and now more than ever. She saved me. Without a thought for her own life, she protected me from the ruthless blades of the Yiga Clan. Though I've been cold to her all this time...taking my selfish and childish anger out on her at every turn... Still, she was there for me. I won't ever forget that. Tomorrow, I shall apologize for all that has transpired between us. And then...I will try talking to her. To Lynk. It's worth a shot.


	9. A Premonition

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V.

Goddesses, I hope this works. I paced around the garden and released another anxious breath. I'm planning on apologizing to Lynk after she saved me yesterday. Oh, but what if she doesn't accept my apology after the way I've been acting? Then my attempt would be in vain. But if I don't try to apologize, what else am I going to do to show I'm grateful for what happened yesterday? Din, please give me your strength.

I heard soft footsteps and realized it was Lynk. I took another breath and turned to her. There is no reason for me to be afraid. I have a higher position and should not have to fear her opinion about my apology. So, whether or not she accepts, it is not my problem.

Farore, give me courage.

"Lynk, I...I would like to apologize for my behavior. I had no right to treat you that way. You were only doing your job and I'm grateful for that. I'm also grateful that you didn't listen to me whenever I asked you to not accompany me, because if you had listened I wouldn't even be here. I would like to thank you for saving me yesterday. I'm glad you were there. I hope you will accept my apology, and if not, I understand."

I looked at her and saw her usual unchanging expression. Can she at least show some sort of emotion? Sadness? Anger? Annoyance? I should've known this wouldn't work. Not to mention, I'm much worse at talking to people than I thought. I'm going to make terrible queen. I opened my mouth to say something but instead of my voice I heard Lynk's. It was soft and possessed a strange mixture of gentle and rough. To be honest, I'm surprised. She actually has a voice.

"I accept, Your Majesty." She said.

"Wh-what?" I couldn't believe it. Maybe my ears are playing tricks with me.

"The apology. I accept."

"Thank you, Lynk.

* * *

Lynk's P.O.V.

According to Zelda we're traveling to Death Mountain because Daruk said that Rudania has been acting up. Now I'm not sure how a Divine Beast can act up, but apparently they can. However, Death Mountain is too hot for horses and walking there is just torture. Hopefully, we can take a quick break at the Southern Mine. After a few more minutes of walking I saw a large white dot. Then I saw two more. The three white dots were surrounded with red and blue dots, which were much smaller. As we got closer I realized those were monsters.

As much as I wanted to run away, like a normal person, (Thank you, Hylia, for blessing me with the curse of being your chosen hero.) I instead ran straight towards them, which I immediately regretted because there were three silver or white-maned lynels! When I finally finished them off I felt a sharp pain in my arm and sat down. I took off my glove and gauntlet and pushed up my sleeve and saw that one of those creatures managed to get me. Next thing I know, Zelda was seated next to me and she started to inspect my cut.

"That cut doesn't look too bad, actually." She stated."You're fine for now. But you know, there's a fine line between courage and recklessness. As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal." She turned her gaze to the lifeless monsters lying on the ground."It seems that, not only is the frequency of these types of attacks on the rise...but the scale of beasts we are facing is intensifying as well." She put a hand on her chest as if trying to muffle her fear."I fear that-I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon." She rose to her feet and dusted herself off."And, if that's the case, I'm ready to expect the worst. We'll need to make preparations as soon as possible."

She started walking down the mountain and I quickly stood up myself and followed her. We made it to Goron City and found Daruk, only to learn that Rudania calmed down, so we were no longer needed. We said our good-byes and left for the castle.


	10. Silent Princess

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Bit by bit, I've gotten Lynk to open up to me. It turns out she's quite a glutton. She can't resist a delicious meal! Or, at least, that's how she used to be. According to her, her eating and sleeping habits have taken quite a steep turn for the worst. When I finally got around to asking why she's so quiet all the time, I could tell it was difficult for her to say. But she did. With so much at stake, and so many eyes upon her, she feels it necessary to stay strong and to silently bear any burden. A feeling I know all too well... For her, it has caused her to stop outwardly expressing her thoughts and feelings. I always believed her to be simply a gifted person who had never faced a day of hardship. How wrong I was... Everyone has struggles that go unseen by the world... I was so absorbed with my own problems, I failed to see her's. I wish to talk with her more and to see what lies beneath those calm waters, to hear her speak freely and openly... And perhaps I, too, will be able to bare my soul to her and share the demons that have plagued me all these years.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V.

I sighed contently as Lynk and I made it to the single large tree in Irch Plain, just past the Royal Ancient Lab. We left our horses under the tree to rest while we focused on finding more subjects for the Hyrule Compendium. I bent down on my knees and Lynk did the same as I turned to the Camera rune. I waited for a few minutes to see anything I didn't recognize. Once I saw something I sprung into action.

"There's one! Oh! And another! The flowers we have in Hyrule aren't just beautiful… They're also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things." I spoke excitedly as I snapped pictures of various things.

I was about to take another photo but instead took a breath when I saw a silent princess. A beautiful, rare, and unfortunately endangered flower. I wonder if Lynk knows about it.

"This one here is called the silent princess. It's a rare, endangered species." I bent down on all fours."Despite our efforts, we can't get them to grow domestically yet. The princess can only thrive out here in the wild." I let my fingers brush gently against one of the petals. I regained my previous posture."All that we can hope...is that the species will be strong enough to prosper, on it's own." I then noticed something moving in the grass."Is that what I think it is?!"

It is! A hot-footed frog. Now this I bet Lynk has never seen.

"Look at this!" I bent down and picked it up. I cupped my hands in order to hide it from Lynk and shuffled back over to her."I don't believe it, but I actually caught one! This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances. Ta da!" I opened my hands to show her the frog, which croaked."Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities. We wouldn't be in a controlled environment out here, and with your level of physical fitness...you'd be the perfect candidate for the study! Go on!" I shuffled closer."Taste it!"

I pushed the frog close to her and heard her make a sound of disgust. I used so much force the poor frog bounced in my hands. I pushed it towards her once more but instead of the frog landing back in my hands it jumped outwards and landed on her leg before sliding down and hopping back into the field of grass. Oh, well.

I noticed she looked slightly relieved. Although, I suppose I can't blame her. Eating, let alone licking, a frog when not properly cooked can cause someone to fall ill. And I don't believe Lynk is looking forward to taking a sick day any time soon. Well, I guess that ends today's adventures. We left for the castle by evening and made preparations for tomorrow's adventure to Zora's Domain.


	11. Mipha's Touch

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Mipha's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed with Sidon and cheerfully talked about everything I knew about and could do with my Divine Beast, Vah Ruta. He seemed interested so I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. That was, until I was called into the throne room. Lynk and Zelda had arrived to check on Ruta. I apologized to Sidon that I had to cut our chat short, but he didn't seemed bothered because if I discovered anything new about Ruta, I could tell him _even more_ about it. He also asked if I could bring Lynk over.

Most of the day was spent going over everything we already knew about the Divine Beast and the controls. Although we didn't learn anything new, hopefully Sidon would be interested in hearing about some of the things we did today. Zelda asked us to check the trunk movement, should anything she does affect it. I dragged Lynk with me, because of an injury on her arm, to the trunk and carefully moved it until the end was a platform. I stared at the setting sun before letting my hand hover over her cuts. I took a nervous breath and broke the silence.

"I was thinking...this reminds me of the time we first met. You were just a reckless child...always getting yourself hurt at every turn. Every time, I would heal you. Just as I'm doing right now. I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown-up so much faster than I did." I looked over her body quickly before making eye contact with Lynk."I was… I was always willing to heal your wounds. Even back then." I finished healing the wound and recoiled my hand as she inspected her arm. I brought my attention to the ground."So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do? We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against." I shook my head in dismay."But know this: that no matter how difficult this battle might get...if you-if anyone ever tries to do you harm… Then I will heal you. No matter when, or how bad the wound… I hope you know...that I will always protect you." I wrapped one hand around another, my anxiety is getting to me."Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young. You know… Perhaps we could spend some time together." She gave me a small smile.

That reminds me. Sidon wanted to see Lynk. As long as I can remember he always liked being around her, but she was usually in her armor and he loved poking at it. Now she's wearing her Champion's tunic and is wielding the Master Sword. Perhaps he would be interested in that.

"Um, Lynk?" She turned her head my way."You know, when this is all done the king may give you some time off… And when you were a kid, I remember you telling me that swimming was one of your favorite things to do in your free time. So, should the king give you some vacation time, would you come stay at Zora's Domain? Because if so, would you like me to make some Zora Armor for you? It'll help you keep up with Sidon and the others." Her smile grew slightly larger."And, I apologize if I'm annoying you, but would you mind visiting Sidon? He asked about you today." She nodded.

The sky was starting to get dark so we made our way back into the interior of Ruta. Since it was so late, I suggested Lynk and Zelda stayed until tomorrow. Sidon was glad to see Lynk again and showed extreme enthusiasm when Lynk showed him the Master Sword. I had to drag him away from the two so they could get their rest. It wasn't long after that Sidon and I decided to go to bed ourselves.

* * *

 **RWBYSTRQ: 0w0 You're making me blush.**


	12. Shelter from the Storm

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Lynk's P.O.V.

Zelda groaned as rain started pelting us. Fortunately, there was cover close by on a hill. However, the hill was too steep for our horses to join us so we left them on the side of the road. Once there, Zelda and I immediately ducked under the large tree and sat down. I barely stayed for a few minutes before I took out the Master Sword, left the sheath next to Zelda and started practicing various techniques I learned during training or taught myself, lightly grunting while doing so. It wasn't long after that Zelda started talking.

"I doubt this will let up anytime soon… Your path seems to mirror your father's." She was talking to me now instead of herself."You've dedicated yourself to becoming a knight, as well. Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goal is really quite admirable. I see now why you would be the chosen one. What if… One day…" I stopped and turned to her."You realized that you just weren't meant to be a fighter. Yet the only thing people ever said...was that you were born into a family of the royal guard, and so no matter what you thought, you had to become a knight. If that was the only thing that you were ever told… I wonder, then...would you have chosen a different path?"

Never thought someone would ask me that question. But even if I did, I still don't think I would be able to answer it. I walked towards the sheath and placed the Master Sword back in before sitting on a stone next to her. I clasped my hands together. I took a breath."What-what would you do, if you were allowed to choose a different path?" I asked.

"Answering a question with a question," She said."well, I guess that's fair. I suppose I would be a teacher or one of the Sheikah who get to work with the Guardians." Guess I should've known."But Lynk, I asked you the question, I want to know your answer."

"I would probably become a Sheikah assistant to a royal family member. Kind of like Impa."Wow. Even when I'm given a chance to change entirely, I still choose something that has to do with fighting. Maybe I was born to fight.

"Interesting… Lynk, I know this is a bit late to be asking you this, but what happened to you on the day the Yiga nearly got me? I didn't see you anywhere."

I tensed and pursed my lips. How would she react to learning the one person ordered to protect her is related to the one group set on annihilating her? What if she told her father? How would he react? I'm guessing she noticed my hesitation.

"Lynk, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

"No." She needs to know."I almost let you get killed, so you deserve to know. When I was heading to the bazaar I heard weird noises but I ignored them, I thought it was some lizalfos. When I made it to the bazaar I found out there was no one there, however there were some hydromelons lying around so I took those instead. When I finished making the elixirs I decided I would meet you along the road since no one was at the bazaar. I was about to start but I was ambushed by three Yiga. They said something to each other and two of them left, but the last one stayed. When the others left the last one started crying. Unfortunately, I recognized the crying as my mom's. I called her so and it turned out she was, indeed, my mom."

"Oh, goddesses." She muttered in disbelief. I don't blame her.

"I haven't seen her since I was twelve. She and Dad fought a lot. Mom thought being raised among knights was a bad idea but Dad thought that being raised by Sheikah was even worse. One of their fights got so bad that Dad stormed out one night, right in front of the other knights too. Mom became worried when he didn't come back the next day and left to look for him around town. She came back crying. She said she couldn't find him. Then, a few days later she said she was going to find Dad. Neither of them came back. We held a funeral because we believed they both died."

I shook my head. She couldn't care less about my back story.

"She then started to explain the reason she became a Yiga member. She said she wanted to stay because she loved me, but she loathed Dad because he was so strong about his opinion about the Yiga, and she hated the royal family for what they did to the Sheikah. She hated that the Sheikah were exiled, only to be brought back when the kingdom was in trouble. She thought it sick that the one tribe sworn to protect the royal family was banished for doing so. She and the rest of the Yiga call it the ultimate betrayal. She then told me that although she was supposed to kill me, she couldn't bear the thought because I was her only living family and she still loved me more than anything else. We talked a bit more and then I heard you and I came running over."

Zelda lowered her head."I'm sorry."

I almost let out a laugh."For what? It's my fault that Yiga nearly got you. There's no reason for you to apologize."

She gave me a worried look."Did you tell my father the truth that day? My father told me that you're required to report to him whenever we leave the castle. So did you only tell him about the attack or the entire story?"

"I only told him about the attack. If he learned about my mom… " I sighed."Din, who knows what he would do?"

"Oh… "

"Your father's rather intimidating. You know, whenever I have to be on guard I find it easier to just shut everything out. I kind of did that when your father started scolding me about my incompetence. It made it harder to actually respond when I needed to but it's easier than actually listening. I still do that today. That's part of the reason why I never spoke to you before. It's just so much easier."

We stayed quiet for a few moments. Then Zelda broke the silence with another question.

"Why did your mom think that raising you as a Sheikah would be a good idea? Wouldn't that only give you a bigger reason to hate her?"

"She knew that if she raised me to be a Sheikah she would be the one teaching me everything. She would've been able to manipulate me and I wouldn't even know it. I did get some basic training though."

"I really am sorry."

"Please stop apologizing. You have no reason to be sorry."

"Did she say anything when she saw the Master Sword?"

"She was disappointed at first but then her mood changed. She seemed a bit happy to learn I was the hero." I smiled and started outlining the design on the sheath."She promised me she would come back. I don't how, or if she even can, but it's nice knowing that someone's willing to change because of you." I then realized I was rambling again."I apologize, I don't know what got into me."

"Now you're the one apologizing for no reason."

Shortly after we started talking and distracted ourselves by telling each other funny things that happened to us. When the rain finally cleared up it was late so we were forced to return to the castle.


	13. Father and Daughter

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V.

Lynk and I walked along one of the outer pathways of the castle and I jogged over to the wall and placed my hands on the stone as I watched the Shiekah experimented with the Guardians. I smiled as the Guardian rose to it's feet and the top half did a full spin.

"Incredible… " I mumbled."We're at a point now where we can actually control them. At the current rate, we'll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and Divine Beast! And should Ganon ever show itself again," I turn to Lynk."we'll be well positioned to defend ourselves." I opened my mouth to continue but clamped it shut when I heard my dad's voice.

"What are you doing out here, Zelda?" He asked.

I spun on my heel and faced him while I forced myself not to frown from the fact that I couldn't do what Lynk was doing: avoid eye contact. Yes, I'm fully aware that she's bowing to show her respect but still, I wish I could be her right now.

"I… " My hands tightened into fists."I was assessing the results of the experiment with the Guardians. These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the-"

He cut me off."I know that."

I was rambling. I didn't even notice. I got so used to discussing about the Guardians, Divine Beasts, and other things with Lynk that I accidentally started to with him.

He continued."They are essential to Hyrule's future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them. However, as the princess, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom."

Goddesses, not this again. I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"Let me ask you once more… When will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?"

'Childish game'? Why does he believe that I would treat something as serious as the Calamity as a childish game? I felt my anger grow but it was quickly replaced with desperation. When will he start treating me like his daughter and not just another person?

"I'm doing everything I can." I clenched my fists even tighter, causing my fingernails to dig through my gloves and into my palms."I'll have you know that I just recently returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess-"

"And now you are here wasting time. You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training. You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away."

"I already am. Don't you see-there's nothing more I can do! My hope is… My hope is that you-That you'll allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can."

"No more excuses, Zelda!" He snapped."Stop running away from your duty. As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training."He turned towards the area with the Sheikah."Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you?"

Why should I care? Mother never liked the gossip mongers. She said they were ignorant people who got their joy in life by hurting others. She always wanted to fire them but she knew that would just cause more trouble. She always told me to ignore them and do my best. I was foolish to think it would be easy. Their methods are quite effective.

"They are out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves...that you are the heir to the throne of nothing...nothing but failure. It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong." He turned back to me."Do you understand?"

"Yes." I answered."I understand."

He left and I sighed as he did. Lynk rose to her feet and I looked at her.

"Well, I suppose that ruins our plans. Come on. We can still go to the library… "

* * *

Father scolded me again today. He told me I am to have nothing more to do with researching ancient technology. He insisted that I focus instead on training that will help me awaken my sealing magic. I was so frustrated and ashamed I could not even speak. I've been training since I was a child, and yet... Mother passed the year before my training was to begin. In losing her, I lost not just a mother, but a teacher. Mother used to smile and tell me, "Zelda, my love, all will be well in the end. You can do anything." But she was wrong. No matter how I try or how much time passes...the sealing power that is my birthright evades me. Tomorrow I journey with Lynk to the Spring of Power to train. But this, too, will end in failure. Such is my curse.


	14. Slumbering Power

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V.

Lynk and I left early in the morning to make sure we made it to the Spring of Power. We made it by noon and I walked into the knee-deep water and clasped my hands. Today is going to be a long day. I usually keep quiet and to myself when praying, but around night-time I was sick of it. Maybe I should pray out loud. No one but Lynk is around to hear me anyway.

"I come seeking help...regarding this power that has been handed down over time… Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away… Or so I've been told all my life… " I let my hands fall in the water."And yet… " I locked my gaze on the water."Grandmother heard them-the voices from the spirit realm. And Mother said her own power would develop within me. But I don't hear...or feel anything!" I looked back at the statue, clasped my hands again."Father has told me time and time again… He always says, 'Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!' Curse you… "

I slammed my hands into the watery surface and squeeze my eyes shut. What is it about me that is so undesirable that it causes the Goddess herself to ignore me? What is it? I just want to know. I'll change whatever it is. I'll do whatever it takes! Just please, please let me know what it is that you want me to change. I'll do it. Just stop ignoring me. Please. I pursed my lips as my anger grew.

"I've spent every day of my life dedicated to prayer! I've pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods… And still the holy powers have proven death to my devotion." I hugged myself and hung my head. My face grew warm and tears started to prick my eyes."Please just tell me… What is it…? What's wrong with me?!"

I started lightly sobbing and slowly sunk into the water. The fate of Hyrule rest in my hands… My incapable hands. I raised my hands, only to slam them back into the water. I'm nothing like my mom. If she was alive, she would've been capable of sealing Ganon, she would actually be able to save her kingdom. I just sat there for a few moments before I heard splashing behind me. It was Lynk. Who else could it be? I felt a hand on each arm and did my best to stifle my crying before looking at her.

"Your Majesty," She said."I think you should get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

I nodded and followed her to a small fire she built earlier. I laid down and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I had a dream last night... In a place consumed by darkness, a lone woman gazed at me, haloed by blinding light. I sensed she was...not of this world. I don't know if she was a fairy or a goddess, but she was beautiful. Her lips spoke urgently, but her voice did not reach me. Would I have heard her if my power was awoken? Or was my dream simply a manifestation of my fears? I am sure I will know the answer soon, whether I wish to or not...


	15. To Mount Lanayru

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Lynk's P.O.V.

Zelda and I finished a field survey and started heading to Sanidin Park. When the park was in sight Zelda echoed what I told her earlier.

"'Be sure to take the time to soothe your mount… " She gently petted Amulet."That's the only way it will know how you truly feel.'" She turned to me."Your advice was quite helpful-thank you." She looked back at Amulet."This little one and I are getting along quite well now. At first, I wasn't sure if I should outfit him with all of the royal gear. I thought maybe he should have to earn it first. But it works! He wears it like a true natural. I'm trying to be a bit more empathetic. Benefit of the doubt, you know?"

I smiled."I remember when you fell off your horse. I was trying to teach you something and a chuchu or something got too close and freaked your horse out."

"Goddesses, Lynk," She laughed."Did you have to bring that up?"

"Well, you didn't exactly get angry. You just laughed while I was busy chasing your Amulet."

"True."

We stopped at the park and Zelda walked towards the small fence.

"See that mountain?" She asked."That's Mt. Lanayru. It takes it name from the Goddess of Wisdom. Lanayru's decree is very specific. It says: 'No one is allowed, under the age of seventeen… For only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain.' I've prayed at the Spring of Courage and at the Spring of Power, yet neither awoke anything inside me. But maybe up there… Perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one. To be honest, I have no real reason to think that will be the case. But there's always the chance that the next moment will change everything. Tomorrow...is my seventeenth birthday." She turned around."So then I shall go...and make my way up the mountain."

A melancholy look crossed her face. And I understand why. After being forced to listen to Zelda and her father fight, it makes sense. If she comes down unsuccessful he'll scold her again. I want to tell her that her father cares about her more than she thinks, but after that incident it would be like calling a lightning storm a sunshower. Instead, I gave the kindest smile I could muster.

"You'll unlock your power." I say."Trust me."

She smiled back."Thank you, Lynk. We should get going." She walked to Amulet and the moment she passed me I frowned. In a way I gave her false hope. False hope that she'll unlock it at Mt. Lanayru, and Mt. Lanayru specifically. I know she'll unlock her power, but I don't know if it'll be at that mountain. I groaned lightly and made my way to Epona. It doesn't really matter what I think, one way or another she's going to get her sealing power. I know it.


	16. Return of Calamity Ganon

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

I turned 17 today. That means this is the day I will finally be allowed to train at the Spring of Wisdom. When Lynk arrives, we will set out for Mount Lanayru. The other Champions will accompany us there. I have not seen my father since he last scolded me. Things are too strained now... I will meet with him when I return. ... Actually...I've had a horrible feeling ever since that weird dream. No one would believe a failure of a princess, but... Right now, for no particular reason, I am filled with a strange and terrible certainty that something awful is about to happen.

* * *

"Lynk." A voice called out to the sleeping girl.

Lynk grumbled lightly and swiped at the voice. She still had some time before she had to leave for Mount Lanayru, and she wanted to get it.

"Lynk." The voice called out again.

Lynk growled and covered her head with her pillow, which was taken from her a second later.

"Oh, come on, Lynk! Geez, we only talked a few weeks ago yet you can't even recognize your own mother's voice."

Lynk quickly sat up and looked at her mom in shock. She bit her lip to stop herself from squealing and jumped out of bed to hug her mom.

"I honestly didn't think you would come." Lynk mumbled.

"Well, I did. And I'm here for you now."

"But how? You were a… " She looked around and noticed some of the knights were still there. They weren't paying attention but the mere mention of the Yiga set people on edge. And in a room full of knights she was practically granting her mother a death wish."Actually, let me get dressed and we can talk in the garden."

When the two were in the garden, and her mom did a quick just to be sure they were alone, they continued talking.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission." She answered."A mission to kill the royal family. That's what the Yiga believe anyway. I tricked the clan leader into letting me do this. I was supposed trick the Sheikah into thinking I was on their side. Then when they least expect it, kill Princess Zelda and King Rhoam." She noticed the worried look her daughter was giving her and playfully punched her in arm."Oh, relax. I went to Impa, told her what I was sent here to do, and told her that I didn't plan on doing it. I'm now semi-trustworthy among the Sheikah."

"… That's not a good thing." Lynk muttered.

"But it's not a bad thing either." She smiled and hugged Lynk."I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She broke the hug and frowned."Lynk, you look tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yes…?"

"Don't lie to me."

"Kind of."

She groaned and shook her head."What do you mean kind of? You're Hyrule's hero and Champion. You can't do your job if you can't even sleep."

"I know. But before and after I got the Master Sword, I've been having nightmares. And they only got worse when I got the Master Sword."

"Oh, Lynk I-"

"It's fine." She looked at the sky."It's fine. I've got to go."

"Aww. Well, when you come back, would you like start your training as a Sheikah again?"

"That would be… nice. Thank you."

She hugged her mom and started to walk to the stables where Zelda and the Champions were waiting. She smiled as she mounted Epona. After seeing her mom she couldn't wait to return from Mount Lanayru. The others noticed her slightly giddy behavior but didn't bother asking and started the trip to Lanayru.

Once they made it to the eastern gate on Lanayru Road, Lynk and Zelda left the rest of the Champions at the gate and started their trek to the Spring of Wisdom.

* * *

Zelda walked out the spring and shook her head when Lynk looked at her, fresh tears running down her face.

"Even the last of the three couldn't do anything." Zelda said loud enough just for Lynk to hear her."Maybe I really am a failure of a princess. But at least you believed in me. Thank you, Lynk."

They made it to the east gate and saw the Champions stand up when they noticed them. When they made it closer they gathered closer.

"Well?" Daruk asked."Don't keep us in suspense. How'd everything go up there on the mountain?"

Zelda shook her head and the four Champions visibly slumped.

"So you didn't feel anything?" Revali said in with a small tone of disbelief."No power at all?"

"I'm sorry, no." Zelda looked at the floor.

"Then let's move on." Urbosa stated."You've done all you could." She placed a hand on her hip."Feeling sorry for yourself won't be of any help." She looked at the mountain."After all, it's not like your last shot was up there on Mt. Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away." Daruk nodded to Urbosa's speech."We just have to keep looking for that...thing."

Zelda still kept her gaze on the floor."That's kind of you. Thank you."

Mipha hesitantly took a step forward."If I may… " Zelda looked up at her."I thought you… Well, I'm not sure how to put this into words… I'm actually pretty embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind… It helps when I think-when I think about-"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. The group struggled to keep their footing as the rumbling grew more and more violent by the second. Revali turned around, created his updraft, and flew high in the sky to see the castle. He gasped when he saw a cloud of black and purple form above the castle and a faint figure circling it. Purple strikes of lightning crashed as the figure let out a screech and continued circling the castle. He dropped down.

"It's here." Urbosa said.

"This is it, then… " Daruk said.

"Are you sure?" Mipha asked.

"Positive." Revali answered.

"It's awake… " Zelda muttered."Ganon!"

They watched as the purple-black clouds started spreading across the sky. Zelda shook her head and took a step back.

Daruk turned to everyone."Let's stop wasting time! We're gonna need everything we got to take that thing down! Now Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who's boss! Lynk will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault! Sister! You get to Hyrule Castle." Revali looked at Lynk quickly before scoffing under his breath."You can count on us for support. But it's up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!" He formed his hand into a fist.

Urbosa walked up behind Zelda and put her hands on her shoulders."Come. We should go. We need to get you somewhere safe."

"No!" Zelda retaliated and broke from Urbosa's grasp."I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield… But there must… There must be something I can do to help!"

Revali shook his head while Daruk rubbed his and Mipha and Urbosa gave each other a worried look. Lynk growled slightly in annoyance from the fact that they believed the princess couldn't be of any help and performed two ear-piercing whistles. She wasn't going to wait for them to get out of their shock from Zelda's rebellion and, unlike them, was actually going to do something. Amulet and Epona came running up to her. She grabbed Epona's reins and petted the horse's nose before handing the reins over to Mipha. She got on Amulet and Zelda joined her. She was about to ride off when she noticed the weird look the others were giving her.

"What are you waiting for? An order?! Get moving!" She demanded and kicked Amulet into a gallop.

"Aye aye, Captain." Revali muttered sarcastically and flew off.

Daruk rolled away while Urbosa whistled for her own horse and Mipha got on Epona. Urbosa mounted her horse and rode off with Mipha.


	17. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

 **Small side notes: I'm not sure if Bludo is Daruk's son or not because Gorons live for a long time and Yunobo is too young to still be called a Goron youth after 100 years, so I believe he is. There's not much for Revali's part because he is literally the only Champion without family or any indication of family during the game. There's also not much for Daruk's and Urbosa's part either, so I apologize for that as well.**

* * *

Mipha's P.O.V.

My feet landed on the floor of Zora's Domain and I saw the horrified looks some of the Zora were giving me. The black-purple cloud was spreading over all of Hyrule and it already made it's way over Zora's Domain. Vibrant purple strikes of lightning crashed around us and kids whimpered as they hugged their parents legs or were taken back home.

I ran to my room to grab my Lightscale Trident and started heading to East Reservoir Lake where Vah Ruta was waiting. Before I could make my way over I went over to the throne room to say a quick good-bye to Dad, Sidon, and Muzu.

"Do you have to go, Mipha?" Sidon asked as I broke our hug.

"Yes, Sidon. I must. It is my duty. Besides, if I don't who will? I'm the only Zora who has received training to control a Divine Beast. I have to go. But don't you worry, I'll be back before you know it. And when I come back I promise we'll play all the time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Mipha." Dad said. I looked up at him."I want you to do your best helping Princess Zelda fight Ganon."

I bit the inside of my cheek and hesitantly nodded. I didn't tell him about Zelda's failure to unlock her power, or my failure to give her my advice before the Calamity. I forced a smile and hugged him, but being that he was much larger than me I needed help.

"Lady Mipha." Muzu said. I looked at him and expected a small lecture."The council and I wish good fortunes upon you when fighting Calamity Ganon. We will be awaiting your arrival when you are finished."

"Thank you, Muzu. I will see you all soon." I headed to East Reservoir Lake and boarded my Divine Beast.

* * *

Daruk's P.O.V.

I stopped by my house and grabbed my Boulder Breaker. Being that we Gorons lived near Death Mountain the ground suddenly shaking wasn't concerning. The clouds caused by the Calamity were barely visibly if you stood on high ground. I looked at my son, Bludo, and noticed the weird look he was giving me. I smirked and ruffled his hair quickly.

"Don't worry. I'll give that spinning mass what for!" He gave me another weird look because he had no idea what I was talking about."Trust me, you'll know what I'm talking about when you see it. But until then, take care of yourself." I started running off."See ya soon, kid!"

* * *

Revali's P.O.V.

I flew down to the flight dock closest to my house and picked up my Great Eagle Bow. I was about to go to Vah Medoh but before I could do so I was told Chief Kaneli wanted me. Holy Medli… I have a world to save and a Divine Beast to get to, yet the chief wants me right now. To be honest, I'm not sure whether to ignore this or not. I decided not to and went to where the chief was waiting. Hopefully the chief would make this quick. I coughed lightly to signal my presence.

"Ah, Revali, I'm surprised you came." Me too."Your fellow Ritos and I would like to wish you the best of luck fighting the Calamity. We're all hoping to see you soon."

"Thank you, Chief Kaneli." I bowed slightly in respect. I turned around, went to a flight dock, and soared away to Medoh.

* * *

Urbosa's P.O.V.

I managed to get the Scimitar of the Seven and the Daybreaker… Now if only I could leave to get to Vah Naboris. My daughter clung to my leg as I attempted to at least leave my room. I sighed and called for one of the soldiers. She came quickly and helped me separate my daughter from my leg. I bent down and placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't fret, vehvi." I said as I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear."Calamity Ganon is just a phase, a phase that after today won't be coming back for hundreds of thousands of years. You shouldn't worry yourself, I'll be back soon. So for now sav'orq, my child." I left the palace and got my sand seal. To Vah Naboris.


	18. Despair

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Lynk's P.O.V.

I stopped Amulet and Zelda and I jumped off. Everyone already evacuated Castle Town and should've left the castle, only the Sheikah and some knights were left. Zelda hurried over to a Sheikah and started discussing the plan. I stayed by Amulet and looked at the Guardians. All of them were inactive and weren't supposed to be until the Divine Beasts got into place. When they were the Guardians would distract Ganon until I get to him. Then the Divine Beasts release their attack, I fight Ganon, and Zelda seals him away. Although Zelda didn't unlock her powers hopefully the fight with Ganon would be the thing that triggered it. I grumbled as it started raining. Great. Fighting in the rain. Today's a great day. I sighed and noticed Zelda was walking back to me. I looked at the Guardians and noted they possessed and abnormal violet-purple hue. Strange, I don't remember active or inactive Guardians looking like that.

"Your Highness," I said as I mounted Amulet."are the Guardians supposed to be purple when inactive?"

"What?"

She turned her head to the Sheikah and Guardians. The Guardian closest to the Sheikah she was just talking to stood up on its own. It faced us and started beeping. A red laser came from it's eye and began flying around until it stopped on me. A loud beep came from it and a blue laser fired from it's eye. I yelped, ducked, and miraculously avoided it. The laser hit a nearby building and caused the wall to cave in. The sound nearly caused Amulet to buck me off. Soon the other Guardians glowed as well.

"What are they doing?" Zelda asked while she mount Amulet."They're aiming for the wrong thing."

Four low roars filled the air, which I recognized as the roars of the Divine Beasts. I saw each Divine Beast turn the same color as the Guardians. They're all corrupted. I looked at the swirling mass surrounding the castle. The Calamity consisted of black and violet-purple. It corrupted them. Another Guardian came up to us and I quickly turned us towards the entrance of Castle Town. Calamity Ganon corrupted them and he's going use them to kill us.

* * *

I flicked the reins as I pushed Amulet away from a Guardian. The rain was growing harder and was making the road slick. It made steering Amulet difficult. I soothed him quickly and turned him away from yet another Guardian. It shot a laser at us and missed. The laser hit the ground and spooked Amulet so much that Zelda and I were bucked off and fell into the mud.

"Amulet!" Zelda called out to her horse as he ran away.

I ran up to the Guardian and swung at it. After a few swings it stopped working. I hissed and put a hand on my face and felt blood running down my face. One of its claws got me. I was about to put the Master Sword away but decided against it. Should Guardians be able to get through the forest nearby I would need it. I grabbed Zelda's wrist and started running to the forest. Hopefully, we could hide in the forest until I thought of where to go.

We panted as our feet splashed in puddles as we ran. We were halfway through the forest when I saw Zelda look back to see if any Guardians followed us. Her wrist slipped through my grasp and I turned around immediately. I nearly slipped but managed to keep my feet planted. Zelda was on her knees with her arms braced against the ground. I sheathed the Master Sword as I walked up to her and kneeled down.

"How… " She struggled to say through panting."How did it come to this? The Divine Beasts… The Guardians… They've all turned against us… It was… Calamity Ganon." I inwardly cringed upon hearing the name. She curled up her fists."It turned them all against us! And everyone-Mipha, Urbosa, Revali and Daruk… They're all trapped inside those things… " She looked up at me and tears started forming in her eyes."It's all my fault!" She buried her face into her hands and started lightly sobbing."Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn't harness this cursed power! Everything-everything I've done up until now… It was all for nothing… " She looked back at me."So I really am just a failure! All my friends...the entire kingdom...my father most of all… " Tears started running down her face."I tried, and I failed them all… I've left them...all to die."

She started full on crying and collapsed into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her slightly and grit my teeth to stop myself from crying as well. I'm jealous. I shouldn't be, but I am. Not because the Calamity got my mother and I finally found some of my family… And in just seconds it was stolen from me. No. I'm sad _and_ angry about that. But unlike Zelda, I can't embrace my sorrow. If I did we would be killed by a Guardian for sure.

"Lets rest here for a few minutes." I grabbed her hand and walked over to a tree. The protection wouldn't matter since we were both soaking wet, but still."Until I can think of where to go."

We stayed for a few short moments. During which Zelda thought it would be the perfect time to take a photo with the Sheikah Slate. I wanted to say something against it or call her crazy, but I suggested taking a break _during the apocalypse_. Maybe we're both crazy. Suddenly, I jumped up in realization, which caused Zelda to give me a frightened look.

"I remember now." I said as I walked up to her."This river is called Hylia River. If we follow the river in a southerly direction and cross Proxim Bridge we could get to Kakariko Village." Man, I'm glad I bothered to remember that map."Come on." I gabbed her hand, unsheathed the Master Sword, and started running. If we were fast enough we could get there before the Guardians found us. If only…


	19. Zelda's Awakening

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V.

I kept up with Lynk to the best of my ability. Kakariko is so close. Just a few more minutes and we'll be safe and Lynk can get some proper help for her wounds. I turned my head to the field past Dueling Peaks Stable. It was swarming with Guardians and without a doubt they were searching for us. Suddenly, she turned towards the field.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed. Screaming would only attract the Guardians attention.

"Hateno...has a fort...we'll be safe there." She groaned and kept running.

I wanted to make her stop so she can at least catch her breath but she wouldn't listen. She didn't the other times why would she now? I watched her take down two more Guardians and stab the rusted, cracked Master Sword into the ground to hold herself steady. Despite the rain, flames licked several patches of grass. She took deep breaths as her wound covered body registered the newest additions. Some cuts had fresh blood and some cuts had dried blood. She groaned lightly and let her head hang. We were so close to Hateno Fort. If only she had the strength to run we would both be safe behind it. I watched another Guardian run by and pause when it saw us. I ran up to her.

"Lynk, save yourself! Go!" I pleaded. She was the only friend I had left. I can't afford to lose her."I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! Run!"

Obviously she ignored me, and took a sharp breath as she forced herself to lift the Master Sword out of the ground. She stood up but staggered back a few steps. She's far too weak to be fighting but she's my appointed knight. She'll protect me until she knows I'm safe. The Guardian climbed atop the two Lynk just defeated and started beeping. I saw the laser aim at her and without thinking I ran in front of her and pushed her behind me as I put my hand up.

"NO!" I screamed.

I felt power surge through my body and saw a light come from my hand as the Triforce appeared on it. The light engulfed the entire area and the Guardian sparked and lost it's fiendish glow and it fell in front of me. So did every other Guardian in the field, they all fell inactive. That felt… Incredible…

"Was… " I lowered my hand."Was that…? The power… "

I heard a thud and painful grunt behind me and turned around. Lynk was lying on the floor in what I'm hoping is unconsciousness. I shook my head as tears formed in my eyes and kneeled by to her side.

"No, no… Lynk! Get up!" I shook her limp figure and shifted her weight onto my knee. She leaned forward and coughed. Thank Hylia, she's still alive. I was about to say something but she started talking.

"See? I knew you could do it." Her voice still possessed gentle rough tone to it and I've never been more grateful to hear it in my life. She wiped away some mud on my cheek and I felt tears run down my face. She might die, yet she has the nerve to waste her last breath complimenting me. Her face scrunched up in pain and she coughed up some blood.

"You're going to be just fine… " To be honest, I'm trying convince myself more than her.

We made eye contact and I couldn't tell if her expression was from pain or disbelief. She coughed up some more blood and let out an exhausted groan and lost conscious. I started crying and buried my face into her stomach gripping the fabric of her shirt. She was still breathing but it was shallow. She was the only person I had left and soon I was going to lose her too. I kept crying until I heard a chime. I looked around and saw the Master Sword glow a soft blue as I heard the chime again.

"The sword…?" I whispered. The sound-no, voice rang clearly in my head.

"… Your Grace… " The voice belonged to a woman."… The Shrine of Resurrection… "

"So she can… She can still be saved?"

"Princess!" A voice called out and my head snapped up.

I saw two Sheikah jumping over the destroyed remains of Guardians. Please let one be a woman, please let one be woman. They slowed down and bowed on one knee.

"Princess! Are you all right?!"

I had to stop myself from scowling when I saw neither was a women. Lynk had told me her mom had come back and if she was one of them that either means she's in Kakariko Village...or she was caught in the Calamity. I dismissed the thought.

"Take Lynk to the Shrine of Resurrection." I ordered."If you don't get her there immediately, we are going to lose her forever! Is that clear?!" They nodded."So make haste and go! Her life is now in your hands!"

I carefully got the Master Sword from her grip and let the first Sheikah pick her up. The pair started running to Kakariko to get Purah, Robbie, and Impa the only Sheikahs who actually studied about the Shrine of Resurrection and the Sleep of Restoration. I waited until they were out of sight and took a photo with the Sheikah Slate. She would lose her memory if she was put in the Slumber of Restoration. I had thirteen photos, meaning thirteen memories. I started running to Great Hyrule Forest to put the Master Sword to rest.


	20. The Master Sword

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V.

On my way to Great Hyrule Forest I learned I have the ability to teleport. I discovered it accidentally and suddenly appeared at the entrance of Korok Forest. I walked to the pedestal that contained the Master Sword and laid the sword carefully on top of it. I bent down on my knees and clasped my hands. If I could hear the sword maybe the sword could hear me.

"Your master will come for you. Until then, you shall rest safely here. Although the Slumber of Restoration will most certainly deprive her of her memories, please trust me when I say that I know she will arrive before you yet again."

"If I may be so bold..." The Great Deku Tree started."what is it that you are planning to do next, Princess?"

"The Master Sword… I heard it speak to me. It seems that my role is unfinished. There is still something I must do."

"I sense there is great strength in your dedication."

"Great Deku Tree, I ask of you, when she returns, can you please relay this message… Tell her I-"

He cut me off."Now, then… Words intended for her would sound so much better in the tones of your voice, don't you think?"

I smiled."Yes."

I reached for the hilt of the Master Sword and carefully pointed the tip down at the pedestal. I slipped the sword into its resting spot for the next-who knows how long, honestly? The sword glowed the same blue it did in the field and I teleported to Kakariko.

I walked into the room where Impa, Purah, Robbie, and Lynk were. The trio was preparing to take her to the Great Plateau by wiping away blood and removing her belts. The only question was how were they going to do that? Although the Guardians that tried to kill me are inactive there are most likely more closer to the Great Plateau. Then again maybe I could help. When they believed they were ready we left.

At the Shrine of Resurrection, I watched Robbie start preparing the chamber while Purah and Impa stripped Lynk of her clothes, leaving her in her bra and a pair of boy shorts. The design was strange and looked Sheikah. I found myself staring a bit too long… I blame the ceremony. During the ceremony I heard something about Lynk and her being a bimbo. It's a cruel thing to be known as but unfortunately a bit true. She has the semi-body of a bimbo but the mind of a knight-not a good combination. We wiped away some more blood, fixed her hair, and put her in the bed. Robbie claimed it was ready and a calm aura filled the room. The bed started filling with a blue liquid. Her shallow, strained breathing turned deep and calm. I bent down and brush aside a stray strand of hair.

"Dang it!" I suddenly blurted out and slapped the side of the bed. Impa, Purah, and Robbie gave me a concerned look and I just sighed and shook my head. If only I knew this was going to happen, I would've learned more about Lynk.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" Said Purah.

"Purah!" Impa scolded."If you are going to refer to the Princess, you will refer to her with her proper title."

"Oh, come on, Sis. Give me a break."

Impa just shook her head and closed the chests containing some semi-ruined clothes. When everything was finished, I walked up to a pedestal and placed the Sheikah Slate in. We left and Robbie and Purah closed the shrine. We went back to Kakariko Village and I ordered the three to help Lynk when she wakes up. Fortunately, Sheikah have slightly longer life spans than a normal Hylian, so they'll be alive when she wakes up. Being that Purah and Robbie can be rather childish at times I decided I would leave Impa with Lynk's tunic. I also left her with a picture of the thirteenth memory. Lynk will have to earn both when she wakes up.

I said my good-byes and teleported to Hyrule Castle. I walked up the stone walkway and carefully avoided Guardians or stepped over any corpses. I shuddered from the overwhelming stench of smoke and death. Calamity Ganon noticed me and roared.

"Lynk," I said even though she couldn't hear me."the fate of Hyrule rests with you!"

Light enveloped the castle, Ganon, and I and soon I was in a void of black with small hints of purple. I made a screen of sorts that allowed me to see anything I wished. I decided to focus on Lynk for when she wakes. No one lives on the Great Plateau and she would need someone to guide her. Hopefully, she would wake up after a few years.

100 years… I've waited for 100 years and I don't believe I can keep this up anymore. When I made the decision to make the castle look like Ganon didn't exist it took a large toll on the amount of power I was using. If I let Ganon swarm around the castle I'll have a lot more power and I'll be able to hold him longer, but I don't want my people to be afraid. Maybe when Lynk wakes up I'll let that happen. It could be a reminder, but it would also be a rather stressful one. Sound finally came from the screen that focused on Lynk and I've never felt more excitement or anxiety in my life. I looked at the screen and smiled. Thank Hylia, she's waking up. I clasped my hands and closed my eyes to concentrate in order to tell her my message.

"...Open your eyes..." Hopefully this would reach her."Open your eyes… Open your eyes. Wake up, Lynk."

* * *

 **Whoo! This story is finished! Okay, if you have any requests or questions either ask here or on my DeviantArt or Tumblr, both of which are named B-LightWalker. I would like to say thank you to the following people…**

 **Thank you to RWBYSTRQ for reviewing.**

 **Thank you to Devon the Shipper, star-mine, LightProud, RWBYSTRQ, tiron07, Cyde, Kohaku Zelpher, Sleepless Kueen, Hesperia the Nymph, Akio Blade, Blueskyfever, FandomHopperETC, slayer of the wind, XaetatminVaela, Travis Campbell, Rwbyroxx, Ahriufakir22, China12, Honey Badger 1, and RedDrp119 for following.**

 **Thank you to star-mine, AnimeAngle111, RWBYSTRQ, tiron07, Ashlen the Moonstruck Aquarius, Aiko Blade, Rwbyroxx, Dark Signer, artsyari, China12, , Honey Badger 1, Yuki2311, RedDrp119, Wren Nightwalker, and Kingdom Hearts Slayer for favoriting.**

 **Also, thank you to anyone who read this story, it really means a lot to me.**

 **Thank you all, see you next time, and peace!**


End file.
